Steady As She Goes
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: When young girls go missing in Vegas Catherine begins to worry her own daughter, especially when she disappears. In the meantime Catherine turns to the only place she can find the support she needs Warrick. CW and SG. Please R&R! x
1. Tears

**Missing**

**Summary:** When teenage girls start going missing in Vegas Catherine begins to worry about the safety of her own daughter, especially when she disappears. In the meantime Catherine turns to the only place she can find the support she needs; Warrick.

I was watching Season 5 Episode 3 and it inspired me to write this. I will be continuing with Fix You as well, chapter 5 is half done. The next chapter of this fic will be longer and the title may change. As usual I don't own anything, except an unhealthy obsession with CSI but then don't we all! Please review, I love hearing from you. Some SaraGreg will be added later! luv, Vikki x

**Chapter 1: Tears**

"Don't you dare question the way I bring up my daughter!" Catherine Willows practically screamed at Dr Robbins. She didn't know why she was taking her anger out on him but it was the only outlet she had for the frustration and anxiety that had been building up inside of her all day since the incident with Lindsey. She was doing all she could for her daughter but it didn't seem to be enough for anyone and the pathologist had just caught her at the wrong moment.

"I'm not questioning you Catherine." He replied gently. "I just think that that was too much for a thirteen year old girl."

Catherine sighed, the fight was gone from her now. "I just don't know how to show her how much I love her and how I just want to protect her but she's growing up so fast now."

Dr Robbins looked at her sympathetically. "You'll get through to her Catherine, just give her some time and space."

Catherine just wished she had the same faith in herself.

"Thanks Doc." She said, before exiting the mortuary and going off in search of her daughter. Catherine opened the door to come face to face with Warrick.

"Hey," He said, smiling gently and staring at her with those eyes that always made her stare for a second too long. Now was not the time or place from daydreaming.

"Hey, have you seen Lindsey?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, she ran into me in the corridor. She's in the break room with Greg. Do you want to talk about it Cath?" He asked, her eyes probing hers.

Catherine let out a long sigh. "You know the Alicia case?" She began and Warrick nodded. "Lindsey was caught hitch-hiking this morning and it could so easily have been her on the slab rather than Alicia. I just worry about her but she doesn't understand, she just thinks I'm trying to ruin her life." Catherine was surprised to find herself on the verge of tears, she didn't realise how much today had got to her.

Warrick pulled her into his arms, ignoring the look on Greg Sanders' face as he passed on the way to the DNA lab.

"Linds knows how much you love her." He soothed, stroking her soft hair. "She's a teenager and teenagers do things like that and they don't worry about the consequences."

"I know." Catherine said, the tears easing up now as she rested her head against Warrick's shoulder. "It's this job, it just gets to me especially when I know there is nothing I can do to keep Lindsey safe now she's getting older."

"Look, why don't you ask Grissom for a few days off and you can spend some quality time with Linds?" Warrick asked gently, not wanting to sound like he was interfering. Catherine stood up straight, breaking free of Warrick's embrace.

"I think that's the last thing Lindsey will want."

Warrick's eyes met hers again. "You know that's not true, that kid loves you."

Catherine looked at the ground. "I know but I just feeling like I'm letting her down."

"You are doing anything but that Catherine." Warrick replied seriously. "You've been a great mother to her whilst being great and your job. If you want me to I'll come with you to talk to her."

Catherine considered this. "Thank you Warrick but this is something I need to do on my own."

Warrick put a hand on her shoulder. "Okay, but if you need me I'll be right outside."

"I appreciate it." She gave him a half smile and a quick peck on the cheek to show her gratitude.

Nick, who had taken that moment to walk passed, raised his eyebrows in Warrick's direction. Warrick shook his head to show Nick not to raise the issue while Catherine was there. Unaware of this Catherine went to the break room where she watched Greg trying to make Lindsey laugh, suprisingly he was suceeding and Catherine felt a rush of gratitude towards the young CSI. Sara was a lucky girl she thought, Grissom and Greg and then she thought of Warrick before her thoughts returned the much more serious topic of her daughter.


	2. More Than Meets The Eye

**Steady As She Goes  
****Chapter 2: More Than Meets The Eye**

_Thanks for all the reviews last chapter, I really appreciate it! I've changed the title, I prefer it now I think. Anyway there will be more soon and please keep reviewing! Luv, Vikki xx_

* * *

Catherine Willows slowly pushed open the door to the break room and stepped inside. Lindsey, who had been laughing with Greg as he showed her what things were used for what in his forensics kit and making jokes, became serious again when she saw her mother enter the room. Her smile turned to a pout in record time. As Greg saw Catherine step further into the room he took this as his cue to leave.

"See ya Lindsey." He said, before making his way towards the door and giving Catherine a supportive smile.

"Bye Greg." She replied, a smile washing over her features before she turned to glare at her mother. Catherine knew she had a lot of ground to cover and she just hoped that Lindsey would hear her out.

"Honey," Catherine began, taking a seat opposite her daughter at the table. "I'm sorry about what happened back there, it was the only way I could think of to show you how much I love you and worry about you."

Lindsey didn't say anything for a while. She was still reeling from what had happened in the morgue. If her mother had wanted to shock her she had certainly succeeded. Lindsey just wished that there could have been some other way for Catherine to explain herself.

"Me too." Lindsey finally said. "But I'm 13 Mom, I just wanna have fun while I can."

"I know sweetie, I just want you to be safe." Catherine replied, was she finally getting through to Lindsey?

"You can't protect me forever Mom."

"I know." Catherine said sadly, that was one of the things that scared her the most.

* * *

Nick Stokes found Warrick in the locker room later that shift and he quickly checked that they were alone.

"What was that back there with Catherine?" He asked, taking a seat beside Warrick on the low wooden bench.

Warrick gave a low sigh as he prepared his response.

"I think it's a mixture of the case she's working on and Lindsey." He replied, not wanting to give too much away. He and Catherine had a close friendship that was built on trust and he wasn't about to break that trust at the time she needed him the most.

Nick nodded. "You looked pretty cosy back there."

Warrick threw a shoe at him but Nick ducked and it bounced off a locker.

"You know we're just friends and I wouldn't take advantage of her at a time like this when her daughter needs her."

"I know man, I'm just messing with you." Nick said, going to retrieve the show, but deep down he knew there was more to this than met the eye.

* * *

"Hey Greg." Sara called out in the corridor, he waited for her to catch up with her.

"Hi Sara." He smiled as they walked together towards the labs.

"I hear you've got a secret admirer...well not very secret." She joked.

Greg looked confused and for a moment he had no idea what Sara was on about and then it hit him.

"Oh, you mean Lindsey Willows." He asked.

Sara nodded. "Catherine said you were really good with her when you were looking after her."

"Is that so surprising?" Greg teased. "That I'm good with kids."

Sara hit him lightly in the arm. "Of course not but I think you really made an impression on her." It was Sara's turn to do the teasing.

Greg was slowly turning pink. "What case are we working on?" He asked, desperatley trying to change the subject.

"The string of abductions of teenage girls." Sara told him. Warrick and Catherine were already waiting for them, they both looked tired, especially Catherine. The case and her anxiety about her daughter were taking their toll on her.

"You sure you're okay about this?" Warrick asked her quietly so that Sara and Greg wouldn't hear. "You don't have to be in on this case if you don't want to, no one will think any less of you."

"No, I'm okay. Honestly it'll be fine 'Rick, you worry about me too much!" Catherine tried to laugh off his concern but it was hard.

Sara and Greg were already pouring over the evidence and Catherine and Warrick joined them around the table just when Sara's pager went off.

"Guys, we've got another body, Kelly Maxwell has been found dead." She told the other three CSIs, her expression grave. Kelly was one of the missing teenage girls and now she was dead. Catherine felt another knot of anxiety in her stomach but thanked God it wasn't her daughter. Warrick put his hand on her arm.

"C'mon you can ride with me Cath." He said and she looked at him gratefully. What would she do without him?"


End file.
